1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish washing machine. More particularly, to a dish washing machine which prevents wet vapor generated in a door from penetrating into a control panel that is coupled with and moved with the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dish washing machine includes a main body having a washing tub, a door pivotably provided to the main body, and opening and closing the washing tub, and a control panel that is installed to an upper portion of the door, and having operation buttons required to operate the dish washing machine and a display unit displaying an operation state.
An internal space of the door communicates with an internal space of the control panel. A printed circuit board (PCB) to which the operation buttons and the display unit are connected is disposed in the control panel. Wires extending from the PCB extend to a lower portion of the main body via inner portions of the control panel and the door, and thereby are connected with various components such as a sump provided at the lower portion of the main body.
When the dish washing machine is operated to wash dishes, cold washing water flowing into the washing tub is heated into hot washing water by means of a heater in the washing tub. This hot washing water is sprayed upon the dishes through rotary nozzles provided to the sump and the washing tub, thereby washing the dishes.
However, when the dishes continue to be washed in this way, the temperature in the dish washing machine increases continuously, which can influence air in the door.
In particular, when wet vapor in the washing tub penetrates into the door and then moves to the control panel, it influences the PCB on which electric and electronic devices are mounted. Therefore, it is impossible to eliminate the possibility of malfunction.